Artemis Fowl: The Mysterys of Anubis
by karaliza76
Summary: Artemis Fowl is going to an English boarding school at his mother's request. Little does he know that everyone in the house is hiding something. Meanwhile, two new girls attend Anubis House as well and know a little more than they should. Old enemies will return, powers will be found, secrets revealed, and The People call on Artemis once more. Rated T cuz I'm as paranoid as Foaly.
1. Artemis and the new girls arive

Raina's POV

I can hardly believe it. I'm FINALLY in England. I look outside the window of the taxi; watching the trees fly by, then look beside at Kara, my BFF, sitting in the seat next to me. Soon we'll arrive at the House of Anubis. I sure hope the place isn't as weird as the name…

Kara's POV

We're heading to our new school in a taxi….I hate taxis. Especially this one. The driver will NOT stop talking. "If he doesn't shut up I'm going to jump out and walk." I mutter to Raina. "No, you aren't." She said firmly. I roll my eyes, but I don't jump out. Raina notices my eye roll and grinned. The cab driver sees Raina's smile and asked "Having fun ladies?"

"I doubt it's possible for anyone to have fun when you're in the vicinity." I snap.

"It's not you, she's always like this." Raina said apologetically.

"Why?" the driver asked.

"Shut up. Now." I say. We drive the rest of the way in silence.

Raina's POV

When we finally pull up to the school, I realize it IS as weird as the name suggests. The place looks like a castle. I think Kara scared the cab driver, because when we unloaded our bags, he drove away VERY quickly, without asking for payment. As we watch the cab leave, a boy leaves the house and walks toward us. "Hi." He says. "I'm Fabian."

"Raina. Nice to meet you", I say, extending my hand. "And this is Kara." Kara just stares at Fabian, not saying anything at all.

Then we hear a noise behind us and we turn to see a limo crawling up the drive. A man, who looks WAY too big to be sitting in the car, is at the driver's seat. The driver gets out of the car and open's another door at the back of the limo. A very pale boy with dark hair in a suit comes out talking on the phone.

"Honestly Mother, I'm fine." The boy says.

"Are you sure?" An anxious voice, that must be his Mother asked.

"Yes, Mother, very sure."

"Alright then, Arty, dear." His mother said. The boy closed his phone and sighed.

Kara's POV

Raina was the first to unfreeze. "Hi, I'm Raina, Raina Sharel." She said extending a hand.

"Artemis Fowl the Second." shaking it like he was at a business interview. As soon as I unfroze, I focused on the Sasquatch behind him, giving him my famous death glare.

"Kara," Raina said, turning around and giving me a look that reminded me of my mom whenever I pranked my brothers "stop glaring at him. What has he done to you?"

"Nothing," I sigh. I lean down and whisper in her ear "You're not my mum you know." She frowns and ignores what I said. I straighten myself and mutter

"Whatever, we should go inside before we get reprimanded."

"By who?" Raina asked

"The guy that has been glaring at us for the past couple minutes and is stroking a stuffed bird." I said simply, pointing to a window on the top floor.


	2. Victor is not happy today

**Hey guys! So this chapter is kinda short. I haven't seen my co-author in a while, and she doesn't have a fanfiction account so I had to do this chapter alone This story is going to be a little slow for a while, but I promise it'll get better. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE review. I have a hard time writing without my co-author/BFF so I need the reviews to keep me writing. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: AllisseLove, and HOA-PercyJackson-Justin Bieber **

_**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these things, Artemis Fowl would be more than a 9 book series; HOA's next season would be out already, and I wouldn't be writing this.**_

Chapter 2

Raina's POV

"Oh," said Fabian "that's Victor. He's the guy that makes all the rules of the house. He can be kinda rude and if you make him mad, you have to clean the toilets with a toothbrush, but he usually doesn't poke his nose into what we're doing."

"Well he's creepy." I said "And what he did to that poor bird is unspeakable."

"I know, right?" Kara said and everyone but me looked at Kara strangely. "What?" she demanded in a threatening voice, glaring at everyone. Deciding not to answer, Artemis stated what was on both of our minds,

"So if I get him mad, I have to clean the toilets. With a toothbrush."

"Yep," Fabian said "Alfie is always getting toilet duty."

"Fabian!" called a light-brown haired girl from the door of the house "Victor says to bring the new kids into the house. He seems to be in a major bad mood right now so you'd better hurry." Fabian nodded and said,

"Let's go inside. We have a house eager to meet you, and a cranky old man waiting to tell you all about how irritating we are." Fabian and the brunette laughed and ushered us inside.

**I know, I know. Horrible, right? Well I tried. Anyways I'll update soon but I'll update faster if you review. BYE! **

**~karaliza76, Artemis Fowl's Inner Circle, and Sibuna~**


	3. Artemis and Kara's reactions

**Alright, this chapter is all about Artemis and Kara's reactions when first seeing the house.  
Sorry for the wait on this chapter, again, not seeing my co-author definitely slows me down. **

**Dedicated to: ****MyBabysittersAVampireaholic****, one of my favorite authors**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Artemis Fowl. If you still think I do own either of these things, go get some holes drilled in your head. (Artemis Fowl reference)**_

Chapter 3

Artemis's POV

As soon as we entered the house, I took in the entire place. High windows with beautiful colors, an old fashioned chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a wooden staircase with a repeated strange symbol, almost like an eye. I knew that shape from somewhere; I just couldn't put my finger on it. As I continued to look around, I felt an ominous feeling. It made me feel, as if this house was...evil. I shrugged off the feeling and looked at the people around me. Butler was doing a bodyguard's job and looking around carefully, the girls, Raina and Kara, were exchanging glances, Fabian and the girl had run off to get someone, and everyone in the living room was chatting and laughing. As I watched them, I thought about all my fairy friends.

_If I tell any of them I'm living in the same house as a bunch of girls, I'll never hear the end of it. But if I don't tell them, Foaly will eventually figure it out and tell all of them…Guess I have no choice but to tell them…_

Kara's POV

When I entered the house, I took in my surroundings. There was a high chandelier, big, tall, beautiful windows, and an office where I knew the house keeper, Victor, was. I looked at the staircase and saw the Eye of Horus. I heard a sharp intake of breath from beside me. Raina and I exchanged glances.

_Could this be the Frobisher-Smythe's house? _Raina's glance asked

I nodded once and then turned away to glance into the living room. There were 7 people in there. One of them was definitely American, one of them looked Goth, another one looked smart (not nearly as smart as Artemis though), one of them had poufy dirty blonde hair, another looked like your typical blonde, and the last one had dark skin and reminded me of my brothers when they ate too much sugar. They all looked pretty normal, but I had a feeling there was more to them than what meets the eye. Then again, this is Mr. and Mrs. Smythe's old house, so you never know…

**Please comment! Flames are allowed.**

**~karaliza76, karaliza76's BFF, Artemis Fowl's Inner Circle, and Sibuna~**


	4. Introductions and Butler

**This chapter was written by my BFF, who FINALLY came over.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl or HOA, the entire world would implode.**_

**Chapter 4**

Raina's POV

I quickly glanced over the group of people standing in the entry hall, and they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Nina!" The brunette that had talked to Fabian said.

"I'm Fabian, as you already know." Fabian said with a grin.

"Hey I'm Mara!" A dark skinned brunette said, shaking our hands.

"Great, more Americans…I'm Jerome." The poufy haired boy said. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. _Don't trust him, _My intuition said.

"I'm Eddie! It's great to have more Americans here, even if some of us don't think so." The kid in a faux leather jacket said.

"I'm Patrica." The goth pixie said. _Kara's going to like her, _I thought.

"I'm Joy, nice to meet you!" the last brunette said with an overly perky smile.

"I'm Alfie! Are you guys aliens?" The dark skinned boy asked. I had no response to this kind of question. Apparently Kara and Artemis felt the same way. They just stood there and stared at him.

Then Kara said sarcastically, "Yes, we're aliens, and we've come to take over Earth and eat your brains." She rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Apparently Alfie took this seriously. "Oh. My. Gosh." He said eyes wide. "Can I have your autograph?" This left even Kara speechless. She just stood there and looked at him, mouth slightly agape, and very confused. This was not good for Alfie, because when Kara was confused, she tended to get violent. I'm sure she was just about to punch the poor kid in the nose, when the blonde girl next to him nudged him in the ribs.

"Alfie, stop, you're scaring them!" She then turned to me and said, "My name's Amber. Did you do something with your hair? Because it's absolutely gorgeous!" I glanced down at the blonde tresses hanging over my shoulders.

"Nothing…" I started to say, but Amber grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the sitting room.

"Come." She said. "You need to tell me what you did with your hair." By now Kara looked like she was about to murder someone. I had to intervene before there was a fatality. So I stopped, put my other hand on Amber's and said quietly, "Amber. I really haven't done anything with my hair. My trick is to_ not do anything._ Just don't use a lot of hair products." I walked away before Amber could say anything else.

"Nicely handled," Kara said as I walked back over to her. "Better than what you had in mind." I said with a smirk. Kara snorted. "She's right." Artemis said, coming up behind us. "Violence is never the answer."

"In Kara's mind it is." I replied.

"Violence works every time." Kara said with an evil grin.

I sighed. Hopeless.

Butler's POV

It had been an eventful day so far. More eventful than I had expected. My job was simple: Bring Master Artemis to his new school in England, wait for school to end, then bring him back. Of course, even if the job wasn't simple, I couldn't exactly refuse. I had been serving Master Artemis since the day of his birth, as both a butler and also a bodyguard, though Artemis had not mentioned this fact during his introduction with the two girls, Raina and Kara. They were very interesting young ladies, those two girls. Raina seemed quite intelligent, and Kara would make a good bodyguard, if she toned down the violence a little bit. But enough of that, I chided myself. I had to do a thorough search of this building before Master Artemis unpacked, to make sure it was safe. I sighed to myself. My job was hard enough without Artemis insisting on traveling to places where it was difficult to keep him safe. I needed a break…

**WOW, This is our longest chapter yet! Please review and subscribe! **

**~karaliza76,karaliza76's BFF, Artemis Fowl's Inner Circle, Sibuna, and anyone else I forgot~**


End file.
